


Intimately His

by SamuelJames



Series: David's Journey [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, POV First Person, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening between a sub and his Dom .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimately His

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Intimately His  
> Fandom: Original Fic  
> Pairing: Tom Keating/David Lyons  
> Rating: 18+ for explicit sexual content  
> Summary: An evening between a sub and his Dom .  
> Kinks: Collars and rimming  
> Notes: Written for Rounds Of Kink. Prompt was Intimacy is fingers slipping between the dark leather and warm skin Written for ivy_warlord08  
> Disclaimer: These original characters are my own creation.

When we get home from work I go to our room. I strip and kneel by the bed waiting for him. It can be anywhere from a minute to an hour but he doesn't keep me waiting long tonight. As he puts on my collar he repeats his promise from our collaring ceremony, "you will always be mine and you will always be loved."

"I will always be yours, Tom." I am completely in love with him and the collar represents so much to both of us. He secures the fastening and I sit back on my heels. He slides his finger under the back of my collar, momentarily tightening it at my throat. I tilt my head seeking his hand. He cups my face softly and rubs his thumb across my jaw. Smiling down at me he tells me ,"you look beautiful David."

Nudging my knees apart with his foot he steps between my legs. His fingers make quick work of the button and zip on his trousers. I can see he's already hard and kneel up. He makes a show of sliding his trousers down slowly and kicking them away before taking off his briefs. I'm so tempted to touch him but I know I'm not supposed to yet. Taking a step backwards he finishes his striptease with his shirt and tie following the trousers across the room. He walks behind me and I wait for his touch. He strokes my neck again and tells me to stand. When I do he puts his arms around me and runs his hands up and down my back. He pulls me tight against him and I rest my head on his shoulder as he whispers loving words to me. Tom takes my hand to walk all of three steps to our bed.

I lie facing him and for ages he says nothing, does nothing. He just stares into my eyes which is arousing and overwhelming. I give in and ask, "can I touch you?" He nods, I kiss him, kiss his throat and his chest. His nipples are a big hot-spot for him so I spend lots of time kissing, biting and licking them. He moans, a victory for me. It's a big turn-on for me to get a reaction from him, to know I provoked that response. Although he's severe at times he can be a real softy too.

He hooks his finger under my collar again, pulling me back up for a kiss and he suckles at my neck to raise a bruise. I love his marks on me, even the temporary ones. He strokes my cock as he kisses me and it feels so good. When he breaks the kiss I go back to kissing his torso, moving downwards towards his cock. I take my time, licking his gorgeously defined v muscle that he’s so proud of and the crease at the top of his thigh. I take his cock in my hand and a few strokes make him moan again. He's obviously relaxed tonight because I've seen him be stubbornly silent at other times. He pushes my hand away, "I want to be fucked."

Tom turns onto his stomach and then gets on all fours. I scooch into position behind him. Holding his cheeks apart I lick along his crack, kiss his hole and repeat this over and over. I push at his hole with my tongue and he gasps. It's wonderful when he does this for me so I know how good he's feeling right now. He reaches under the pillow and passes me the lube. Pouring a little on him and on my fingers I begin with one finger, pressing my middle finger against him till it slips inside. I twist it slowly. "Another" he says still running the show.

When ordered to I add a third finger. Finally he says "your cock." Being fucked by him is probably my favourite thing but I like this too sometimes, him so open to me. I can't resist kissing his back when I'm fully inside him. My hands rest on his hips in more of caress than a grip. This is not a complete rarity but it's been a while. He doesn’t often want this so I’m not about to disappoint him. I thrust and he tells me to wait. He continues with go, stop, go just to drive me crazy. Eventually he drops his weight to his forearms and there’s no more direction from him. I try to make him come first, thrusting hard and telling him how tight he feels, how good it is to do this. He's pushing back as I thrust forward and I tell him I hope he'll still feel this tomorrow. The dirty talk backfires and I come first. I thrust shallowly through my orgasm apologising to him. “It’s fine, more than fine David.” I take his cock in my hand but he tells me to suck him instead.

Tom rolls onto his back spreading his legs wide. He's close as I lick and suck, his hand patting my head. His hips rise up a little as I fondle his balls. I move my fingers back towards his hole and push two fingers inside him as I suck and that does it. I swallow what I can and the quick tug on my collar pulls me up for a kiss. It's a slow kiss, both of us too tired to make it more. We'll shower in a while and he has this thing about clean sheets too which is my job but for now we relax. I rest my head on his chest and he puts his arms around me. I am loved.


End file.
